Berzerker
Berzerker.png|The Berzerker in EBF5 Stone edge 2 source.png|The Stone Edge in EBF1 and EBF2 The Berzerker, also known as Stone Edge in first two games, is one of Matt's recurring swords in the . Description The Stone Edge is a light grey sword with a broad, rounded blade. Greek letters are engraved through the middle of the blade (spelling "berserker baby"), and the hilt is relatively thin and wrapped in brown leather. In EBF5, its appearance looks similar to the one in the first two games, but the inscription on the blade is gone, and there's brown leather wrapping around the bottom of the blade. It grants the third highest bonus amongst Matt's Swords, along with minor bonuses to , and (and average bonus to ). The weapon's overall good stats come in exchange of inflicting the status effect on Matt, which will passively reduce his and (as such, it can be considered a less extreme version of the Giant Slayer). It counters with Revenge, which encourages an offensive plastyle to get the most damage out of it. At max level, it'll also boost the power of skills, which in Matt's case boil down to Sawblade/Shredder, Ragnarok, and Annihilate. The Stone Edge gives a large boost to Matt's Defence, despite not being stated in the description, it also gives a slight power boost to Eruption. * Attack 10% * Defence 40% * Magic Attack -10% * Magic Defence 20% : "Boosts the power of Quake. Useful for harder settings when you need the extra defence." Despite not being stated in the description, it also gives a slight power boost to Eruption and Iceberg. * Attack 20% * Defence 40% * Magic attack -10% * Magic defence 20% * Accuracy -10% * Evade -50% * Element - 50% * Unleash - Defence down : "Boosts Quake" Found inside a chest in the 30 Medals Room on the right wing of the Grand Gallery. The chest is guarded by some foes. * * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 40% |lvl2ATK = 50% |lvl3ATK = 60% |lvl4ATK = 75% |lvl5ATK = 100% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |item21 = Brick |item21number = 5 |item31 = Brick |item31number = 10 |item32 = Earth Ball |item32number = 10 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 5 |item42 = Brick |item42number = 10 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sacred Rune |item52number = 4}} * * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 75% |lvl5ATK = 100% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoStatusStrength = 2x 1x |AutoStatusChance = (200%) (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Brick |item21number = 5 |item31 = Brick |item31number = 10 |item32 = Earth Ball |item32number = 10 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 5 |item42 = Brick |item42number = 10 |item51 = Steel Plate |item51number = 8 |item52 = Amethyst Golem |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Amethyst Golem.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The Stone Edge/Berzerker is a reference to the Berzerker sword in MapleStory. Category: Epic Battle Fantasy Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category: Swords Category: Matt